They Only Matter
by feaashley
Summary: Series one One-Shots of our favorite Couples! Adrian and Sydney, Lissa and Christian, Rose and Dimitri, Angeline and Trey, Jill and Eddie.
1. A Father's Approval

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series and Bloodlines Series. **

**I couldn't help but keep thinking about this, I TOTALLY LOVE SYDRIAN. **

Adrian Ivashkov had just hung up on his father, frustrated with him. _Amazing. _He thought. _Twelve years later and I still don't have his approval._ He hit his fists against the marble counter.

"Adrian?"

Adrian whipped his head around and his frustration had simmered. There standing in the doorway of the kitchen was the love of his life Sydney Katherine Ivashkov.

Right now, Sydney looked at her husband worriedly. "Adrian? What happened-"she glanced at the counter where she saw the house phone on it. "Your dad?"

Adrian nodded, his frustration coming back. "I just don't know what's wrong with me! It's been twelve freaken years! I have tried to get his damn approval and I just can't have it!" he sat on one of the kitchen chairs, his head in his hands. "Am I really that pathetic Sage?"

Sydney sighed, trying to mask her rising anger towards Nathan Ivashkov. "Adrian." She started as she walked towards him and kneeled beside him. "Listen to me and listen well. There is nothing wrong with you. I know it's been hard and long since you and your dad had been on good terms. Believe me I know what's that's like." Sydney said remembering when she had told her father, Jared Sage, that Adrian proposed. He was even angrier when she had agreed. Let alone the fact that a few months after the wedding she became pregnant. Her mother on the other hand, was delighted to see her daughter happy. "I know it feels like this is impossible to reach but you will get his approval. But you need to know that it's not that important as you think."

This made Adrian look up into her golden flashed eyes. "His approval means a lot sage."

"I know but you need to know that you have changed. You're a hard worker, you're devoted, and you are a great father." She smiled at him hoping that his mood will lift a little.

She succeeded. Adrian grinned at her. "Thank you." He stood up taking Sydney with him. "Remember when we first met sage?"

Sydney looked stunned, she did. She first saw Adrian through a security footage and commented to Rose that he was cute for an evil creature of the night. "Yes. Well I saw you before we actually met."

Adrian grinned, he remembered when Sydney, Ian, and Stanton had been interrogated in front of the gang and learned that Sydney lied to protect Rose. From that moment on, he knew that she had won his approval. But he didn't know he'd ever speak with her.

"I meant when we actually met. When you first went to Clarence's and was totally swooned over me?" he gave her a sly look.

Sydney punched his shoulder, "I was not! Yes I thought you were cute but that was it. And you scared Keith half to death." She laughed remembering Keith's face when Adrian had opened the door.

"Anyways." Adrian continued, "I ask that because everything isn't what it seemed."

Sydney gave him a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I would have never thought that I, _'an evil creature of the night'_ would have ever fallen for a beautiful alchemist such as yourself. It's funny how twelve years later here we are raising a family and me being best friends to my old rival." He finished mentioning how he and Dimitri were close friends now.

Sydney thought about what he had just said. She too would've never thought. It's amazing what love can cause. And this was a good cause, a great one in fact. She and Rose became very good friends; even Vasilisa and Jill were on great terms with her.

"You're not an evil creature of the night. You're Adrian Ivashkov, a royal moroi who came a long way of pain and frustration with spirit who found love along the way. I, Sydney Katherine Ivashkov, had fallen for you."

He leaned into her and gave her a sweet kiss. "Love you too Sage." He murmured.

The kiss had lasted a few minutes resulting into them making out when they heard laughter near the front door. "Looks like Rowan and Camilla are here." Sydney said as she gave Adrian one last kiss before greeting the two girls.

Not long after, Rowan and Camilla appeared in her living room. "Hi mommy!" Rowan Ivashkov said as she hugged her mother tightly. Her eyes shined a bright green that almost seemed unreal and her dark blonde hair looked a little messy like usual.

"Hi Mrs. Ivashkov!" Camilla Belikov greeted cheerfully. Camilla's dark eyes looked around the room out of habit. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

"Hello sweetie. Hello Camilla. Do you guys want some snacks?"

"Yes!" the two friends said in unison.

"Mommy?" Rowan asked shyly.

"Hmm?" Sydney said as she prepared some snacks.

"Can William, Kaida, Evan, and Edmund come over?" the little five year old asked hoping that her mother would say yes.

"Of course sweetie. When?" Sydney said as she began to organize the snacks by color. (AN LOL I HAD TO. I can't imagine Sydney losing her organizing ways.)

"Now…" just then a soft knock was heard and Rowan ran to the front door. She opened it revealing her other four best friends. "Come in guys!" She said happily.

The four kids walked in. Edmund and Evan Castille looked around the house checking if it was safe. Their father had taught them well. Edmund had Jill's brown hair and Eddie's hazel eyes while Evan had Jill's jade green eyes and Eddie's blonde hair. Despite the eyes and hair, the two boys looked a lot alike.

Kaida Ozera-Dragomir walked in after with William behind her. Kaida had black hair and jade green eyes. She had Lissa's personality but is overly protective of her mother like her father was. William Juarez had Angeline's blue eyes and Trey's dark hair. He was always looking out for his friends. He had trey's outgoing personality and Angeline's fierceness morphed into one.

Sydney had set the snacks down for the five year olds while Adrian had asked them how 1st grade was.

"First grade is really hard." Commented Kaida. "The teachers wanted us to add and subtract big numbers. It's just so confusing!" she finished her small rant as she ate a gummy worm.

William Edmund and Evan just shrugged commenting and agreeing how they only liked recess.

Camilla was chatting among Kaida while Rowan began to talk to Evan about coloring.

Sydney couldn't help but smile how Adrian listened to his daughter's concern about coloring maps. No matter how silly and ridiculous Rowan's concerns might seem. Adrian listened always giving her common advice.

Adrian caught her gaze; his look practically said what he was thinking.

_You're right Sage._

Adrian knew that his father's approval doesn't matter.

Al that mattered was Rowan and Sydney. And of course, Rowans's friends.

**Review? :o **


	2. Lost at Target

**Richelle mead owns VA and Bloodlines. **

Angeline and Trey Juarez

"What's that mommy?" 3 year old Sarai asked her mother. She had Angeline's strawberry-blonde hair and Trey's brown eyes.

Angeline looked to where the 3 year old was pointing, "That's the line where people bring stuff that they want to buy."

Sarai nodded, "oh."

Trey and William had walked up to them. William had a toy sword in his hands looking happy.

"Hey, find anything for mini Melbourne's birthday present?"

Angeline shook her head, "nada."

The family had gone to the kids' clothes area where Sarai spotted something.

"Mommy?" she tugged on her mother's pants. "Look."

Angeline looked to where Sarai was pointing and saw a huge toy castle. "Sweetie we're not looking for toys for you. We're looking for something for Rowan."

Sarai shook her head, "no the toy next to it." Unfortunately, her mother didn't hear.

"Maybe she'll like this." She held up a rock n roll outfit in front of trey.

Trey rolled his eyes, "its mini Melbourne not Joshua's niece."

"Hey!" Angeline stomped causing trey to smirk. "I just wanted to see if she'd like it!" she the outfit at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Trey looked at his wife, "so violet."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes. "And besides trey, isn't that why you fell for me?" she smiled slyly at him.

Trey gave her his womanizer smile, "that AND you're very good in bed."

"Trey!" Angeline scolded her laughing husband, yet a flash of blush could've been seen.

"Am I lying Angie?" he raised an eyebrow, "If you weren't as good as me, do you think that William would've been born-OW!"

Angeline threw a shoebox at him.

"As I said before, shut up."

"Momma?" William asked his mother.

Angeline looked at her son, "what is it honey?"

"Why don't you call me honey Angie?" trey asked still rubbing his head from the pain.

She rolled her eyes, "what is it again William?"

The little dhampir looked worried, "where's Sarai?"

Angeline looked around as did trey. "Oh my god! Sarai!" Angeline yelled. "William stay with you dad." She ordered.

"Hey I'm looking for her too!" trey protested grabbing his son and looking around the aisle.

Angeline began to speed walk around the area where she saw an employee fixing a row of toy swords.

Angeline scoffed, _oh William. You would make a mess. _

"Excuse me?" she tapped the employee on her shoulder.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Have you seen a three year old girl with brown eyes and auburn hair?"

The woman shook her head, "no but ill report it to the other employees and they can keep an eye out."

Angeline nodded, "thanks." She began to look through the aisles when a thought strucked her.

_The castle!_

She began to walk towards the toy section where they had been earlier.

She walked around the aisles until she saw a castle, _bingo!_

Angeline walked around the castle and peeked inside of it. "Sarai? Sweetie?" she nearly screamed when a curly haired blonde popped out of the window.

"You're not Sarai." She said.

"And you're not my mommy. She is." She walked off to her mother.

_Brat_

She walked through the whole store meeting trey back at the toys' aisle.

"Any luck?" she asked.

Trey shook his head, "no." He looked calm but she can see rage in his eyes.

"I am going to tear this store apart piece by fucking piece if I have to." She growled.

Just then an announcement was made, "ANGELINE AND TREY JUAREZ. PLEASE COME TO REGISTER 4. WE HAVE YOUR DAAUGHTER."

The couple bolted with William.

They had reached Register 4 where they saw Sarai sitting on a chair near the cashier with something in her hand.

"Sarai!" her mother cried picking up the 3 year old and hugging her tightly. William squeezed one of her feet in assurance that he was happy.

Trey.

Trey took Sarai from her and hugged her so tightly that she was afraid he'd snap her in half.

"Where were you!? "He asked his daughter.

"I was waiting in line."

This confused the parents. "What? Why?"

Sarai held up a big box of 64 crayons that came with a coloring book. "To buy this."

Angeline looked at her daughter, "Sarai, we're not looking for toys for you-"

"It's not for me! It's for Wowan!" she cried, then sighed. "Wowan likes colowing. She likes it a wot."

Angeline pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's what you meant." She mumbled.

Trey sighed and ended up buying the coloring book and sword.

Angeline looked like she wanted to cry, "I'm a horrible mother." She said in the drive back home.

Trey placed his hand on top of hers. "No you're not. If you were, then how did Sarai figure out to walk up to the register to pay for the coloring book?"

She laughed, "I guess."

"Hey Angie." Trey squeezed her hand. "We're in this together." And he kissed her hand.

Angeline smiled, "yeah. We are."

**Review? :o **


	3. Breakfast for the Castiles

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines**

Jillian and Edison Castille

Parent Day

"Are they asleep?" Edmund asked his little sister Lynnae, or as Uncle Adrian would call her 'tiny-jailbait'. He was uncomfortable for the fact that he was on the bottom while hoisting up his twin brother Evan and Lynnae on top.

The three year old peeked through the crack of the door. "yes." And with that, she climbed down stepping on Edmunds foot with Evan following after.

The three kids had decided to make their parents breakfast since they had taken them to sea world.

"Okay guys." Edmund started. "Lynnae you make mom waffles and Evan you make the toast. I will handle the pancakes."

"Why do you get to handle the pancakes?" Evan protested.

"Because I'm older!"

"By 4 minutes!"

"Guys!" Lynnae stomped her foot. "Let's get this over with! I want to make the waffles."

The kitchen was big so the three kids separated to their 'stations'.

Lynnae had a tough time to open the fridge and ended up getting a bruise on her right cheek from the door slamming to her face. She then used one of the stools to climb up and reach the 'waffle box' as the little dhampir calls it. She then climbed over the fridge to get to the other side of the kitchen to get the 'waffle maker' when she had a small problem.

"Evan! I need to make the waffles. Give me the waffle maker!"

Evan peered at her, "No! I need to make toast! This is a toast maker!"

"No it's not! It's a waffle maker. And I have the waffles already!"

"So use something else!"

"Why don't know use something else!"

"Because I got it first!" and he stuffed the two pieces of bread in the toaster. Little did he know that he forgot to plug the toaster.

Lynnae gave a slight 'hmph' and stomped toward what mom called the 'michael whale' (microwave.) she reached to open the door and managed to not hurt herself. Thankfully.

Meanwhile, Edmund had a difficult time making pancakes. "How does mom do this?!" he read the directions, he got the pancake powder (Aunt Jemima), the milk, and the cinnamon. Eddie liked cinnamon.

He began to look for the machine where there had two whisks that spun automatically.

He found the machine and two whisks but it took him five minutes to actually turn it on.

It became chaos.

The machine had scared Edmund so much he dropped the machine onto the floor where it kept making noises.

Edmund knew what to do. He grabbed the device and ran to the backyard where he threw it in the backyard where it continuously kept making weird noises.

He began to wonder why the stove didn't work when he realized.

It wasn't on.

"How do you turn it on?" Edmund asked his siblings.

Evan, who was currently looking at the two pieces of still white bread waiting for them to be toasted, looked up and pointed toward the front of the stove. "Right there…I think."

Edmund nodded thanking him as he turn the stove on.

Blue fire erupted.

"It's so pretty." Lynnae commented. She wanted to touch the fire.

Edmund, holding the big bowl of batter, shouted. "Lynnae don't!"

He pushed her arm away sending him onto the kitchen floor with the batter falling all over him.

"Awwwh man."

Lynnae looked at her brother guiltily, "I'm sorry Edmund."

Edmund waved her off, "it's okay."

Evan, still waiting for the toast, reached to help his brother. Thus, causing him to slip and slide.

The two boys kept laughing at each other when they heard a loud 'pop' sound.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

Lynnae looked over at the 'michael whale' "uh-oh. I think the waffle box exploded in the Michael wave."

Evan had a confused look, "what's a Michael whale? Or whose Michael whale?"

Edmund looked at the microwave. "You put the whole waffle box in there!?"

Lynnae nodded.

"You take out the waffles from the box first."

"Ooooh." The three year old said.

"I think we should just give them cereal. My toast is still white." Evan decided.

The other two siblings agreed.

In the end they ended up giving them lucky charms.

Lynnae decided to wake them up.

She began to poke eddies eyelid.

"Daddy!" she cooed.

Eddie's other eyes opened.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed causing Jill to wake up and Lynnae bouncing off the bed giggling.

Jill faced her husband, "what's wrong Eddie!?"

Lynnae popped up, "We made you bweakfast!" she looked at her dad, "I'm sowwie daddy."

Eddie sighed, "It's okay princess, just don't scare me."

Lynnae tugged on her father's foot, "Come on daddy!" She tugged on her mother's foot, "Come on mommy!"

The parents smiled until Jill realized something. "Wait 'we'?"

"Me, Evan and Edmund."

Jill's face showed horror, "what did you make?"

Lynnae cheered, "Breakfast!"

Jill bolted out of bed running to the kitchen with Eddie hot on her heels.

"What did you guys make- OH MY GOD!"

Eddie gently pushed her behind him, "what happ-oh god WHAT HAPPENED!?"

The parents saw batter all over the floor, a broken bowl, a machine trotting in the backyard, a stove on fire and a broken microwave.

"The Michael whale is broken mommy." Lynnae said.

Jill looked at her daughter in confusion? "Michael whale?"

She pointed at the machine.

"Oh you mean microwave." She laughed.

"And here's your breakfast." Evan and Edmund said in unison.

Eddie and Jill laughed after the stove was put out and began to eat the cereal.

"Lynnae what happened to your cheek?" Eddie asked already glaring at her brothers.

"I hit myself trying to open the fridge." She said lamely.

Eddie sighed, "Yup. You're just like your mother." He smiled remembering how Jill almost broke her neck when she first started to model for Lia.

"Hey!" Jill protested but was kissed on the cheek by Eddie.

"Don't worry Jill, I still love you."

Jill giggled, "Me too." And kissed her husband's cheek as well.

Review? :o


	4. Not Number One

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines. **

Not #1.

Rowan Ivashkov loved her parents she really did.

And when Sydney had given birth to another baby girl, Rowan was equally excited.

Right now, the little five year old was looking for her dad with a homemade card she created for father's day.

She couldn't find him anywhere. She found her mother paying taxes when she nudged her softly. "Momma?"

Sydney looked at her oldest daughter. "What is it sweetie?"

"Where's daddy? I made this for him." She held up the card as Sydney smiled down at her.

"Did you check the backyard? I think he's with Selena."

Rowan nodded, "thank you!" she ran outside and found her father playing with Selena.

She wanted to surprise him, so she walked quietly behind him.

3 year old Selena giggled as Adrian tickled her sides.

"You are my little princess." He said. "You're my number one princess."

Rowan stopped dead on her tracks. "Daddy?"

Adrian turned around, "Hey look its-Rowan? What's wrong?"

Rowan began to feel tears in our eyes. "Happy father's day." And she handed him the card.

He read the card.

_Hi daddy! I just wanted to say that I love you and happy father's day!_

_-Your #1 princess. _

There was a messy drawing of Adrian and her holding hands.

_#1 princess_

Oh no. he thought. "Rowan!" he called for her but the five year old had already left.

"Daddy what's wrong?" little Selena asked. Her golden eyes full of wonder and her blonde hair in small pigtails.

Adrian sighed, "Rowan is a little sad."

Selena became worried. "What's wrong with sissy?"

Adrian picked her up, "Nothing. Let's go inside."

Meanwhile…

Rowan sobbed to her mother.

"It's okay sweetie." Sydney patted her back as she cradled her. "Daddy still loves you."

This made Rowan cry harder, "no he doesn't." she began to hiccup.

Sydney wanted to choke Adrian at the moment. _What did that Ivashkov do!?_

As if on cue, Adrian walked in. "Sydney have you seen-"he saw his daughter sobbing so hard against Sydney's shoulder. "Go away- hiccup –daddy."

Adrian came closer when Sydney stopped him. She gave him the 'what-the-hell-did-you-do!?' face.

Her husband reached out for her but Sydney just shook her head. "Come on let's put you to sleep." She stood up and carried a teary Rowan.

Adrian looked into his daughters green eyes that she inherited from him. She stared at him and looked away as Sydney carried her into the room.

In the Room…

"Why you sad?" Selena asked her older sister as soo as their mother had left.

Rowan sniffled, "daddy loves you more."

Selena tilted her head, "Is that bad?"

Rowan looked at her, "to you no. to me yeas." She looked away from her to go to sleep.

"Hey!" the three year old protested. "If it makes you sad it makes me mad." She sat down and began to pout.

Rowan mumbled. "You're crazy." Earning a pillow being thrown at her. "Hey!"

Selena stomped her foot, "stop being sad. You know daddy loves you too."

Rowan stayed quiet.

Selena on the other hand grabbed her old sister's hands and managed to take her to where their father was at.

"Daddy!" she slammed on the door as hard as her tiny hands can slam. "Open the door!"

Sydney opened the door, "Selena? I thought you were in bed."

She shook her head. "Tell daddy to tell sissy that he loves her too."

Sydney hid a small smile, "let's get you back in bed. Rowan your father needs to speak with you."

Rowan nodded mumbling a bye to her little sister.

She peeked her head through. "Daddy?"

Her father looked at her. "Rowan, you know I love you too."

She looked down, "but I'm not your little princess anymore huh."

Adrian lifted her up, "now who said that?"

Rowan poked her father's cheek, "you did."

"No. I said that Selena was my number one princess."

"I don't feel better." Rowan mumbled.

Adrian pinched her cheek, "but your my princess too. You need to look out for the little princess."

Rowan still didn't smile.

"And besides." He continued. "Selena thinks you're the number one princess still."

Rowan looked up. "Why?"

"She looks up to you Ro. She always wants to be like you."

This made rowan smile.

"Aaah! There's that smile I wanted to see." And he hugged her tight. "And don't you ever think I don't love you. I love you both equally."

"Okay daddy." Rowan said. "I love you too."

**Review? c: **


	5. Soccer Moms

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines.**

Soccer Mom

Camilla looked at her mother worriedly, just as her dad was. Rose Belikov was currently telling off a soccer mom whose child pushed Alexander Belikov in the game.

15 minutes earlier…

"GO ALEX GO!" rose yelled at her son as he was kicking the ball. It was one of the home games he played and no matter how weird Rose looked, she always went.

Camilla was sipping soda quietly surveying the game once and looked at her little brother with approval. Yes she was a little jealous of him since Rose smothered him with affection. But she was always loved by her father Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri was currently eating what they called a 'churro'. He smiled in satisfaction as the sweet sensation filled his taste buds.

Rose.

Rose kept screaming and cheering. When in was half time, a mother looked her way.

"Do you mind not being so…loud? I'm trying to cheer my son on."

Rose looked at her embarrassingly, "sorry, I just wanted to cheer my son too."

The woman scoffed, "I can tell."

Rose glared at her.

A few minutes later the game started again.

"Go Kevin go!" the woman yelled. Rose cheered for her son as well.

"Go Kevin! Kick him out of the way kick him!"

Rose began to feel anger, "excuse me? But that's my son you want to be kicked. I suggest you not say that again."

The woman rolled her eyes, "I thought I told you to-"

"Not be loud? I'm not. You're just being an annoying as-"

"Rose!" Dimitri scolded. Rose looked at her husband in a funny way. "What?"

The woman was standing up. "_I suggest _you listen to your husband _Rose_."

Rose gave her the 'oh-really-bitch?' look. "And _I suggest_ you not call me Rose."

"Then what should I call you? A soccer-mom freaksh-"

"I _SUGGEST_ YOU STOP TALKING BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Dimitri stood up, "Now Rose." He coaxed.

"Don't you 'Now-Rose' me mister!" she turned to the woman who was smirking at her.

"I'd ought to smack that smirk off your-"

"Do it then!" the woman yelled. "Do it…_Rose_."

Rose smacked her.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled.

And the two women fought, which was a no brainer because Rose was much stronger than the woman.

"Mom!" Camilla yelled. "That Kevin guy pushed Alex!"

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"Oh Camilla." Dimitri sighed.

Rose grabbed the woman by her shirt, "You better pray your fat heart out that my son doesn't get any bruises, scrapes, or scratches on him!"

The woman looked horrified.

"Mom!" Camilla yelled yet again.

"WHAT PUMPKIN!?" Rose yelled.

"We won!"

Rose let go of the women and cheered. "In your face bitch! My team won! And my son is better than yours!"

"Rose!" Dimitri lifted her up as she still cursed the woman out.

Camilla wondered if her mother knew that Kevin and Alex were on the same team.

**Review? This happened to one of my friend. It was HILARIOUS. **


	6. The Ballet Lesson

**Richelle mead owns VA and Bloodlines**

Ballet Lessons

Kaida Ozera-Dragomir loved ballet, so it wasn't a shock when she asked her mother if she can start some lessons.

"I think it's a great idea for you to learn ballet." Lissa told her daughter while cradling her 3 year old son Xavier.

Kaida had been overjoyed that day.

Kaida had on some nice light pink tights, a pink ballet outfit and a darker pink tutu. Her black hair was in an elegant bun made by her mother.

She was excited to learn the routine.

Until she met her partner.

"Hi! I'm Maya!" a girl with blonde curls and blue eyes said to Kaida.

Kaida smiled, "Hi, I'm Kaida."

Maya immediately laughed at her, "Kaida? What kind of name is Kaida?"

Kaida frowned. "My name is special."

"Yeah special ed!" she laughed. Kaida got angry, "that's not nice Maya."

Maya kept laughing. "I thought you'd be cool, guess not." And she pushed her out of her way. During the whole lesson Kaida kept tripping over Maya since she kept pushing her out of the way.

That night Kaida quit ballet.

"What!? But why Kaida? I thought you were excited?" her father Christian asked his daughter. He was happy that his daughter found a hobby to do and maybe grow a passion for it.

"I was, but there's this girl…"

"What girl?" Lissa asked.

"There was this girl who made fun if me and made me trip all throughout class." Kaida said sadly.

Christian wanted to send a thousand guardians after Maya while Lissa was more of the reasonable parent.

Xavier on the other hand, decided to make matter sin his small hands.

That night he asked his father to join Kaida's ballet class.

Christian was surprised, but complied. Lissa had suspected something. _What is that boy up to? _

The next day…

"Xavier why are you here?" Kaida asked her little brother.

Xavier shrugged hiding his smile as he saw Maya.

He walked up to her.

"Are you Maya?"

The blonde nodded her head in a sassy way. "Duh."

Xavier nodded, "Okay, pleasure to meet you." And he walked away.

During the lesson Maya began her antics to trip Kaida.

Xavier would have none of it.

He walked up behind Maya making sure he was not being watched and tripped her, with her landing face flat.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" she yelled.

"What was what for?" the instructor said.

"Xavier tripped me!"

"I'm standing over here." the little moroi said.

"Maya, Xavier is standing over there."

Maya looked dumbfounded, "but-but."

The instructor continued the lesson. No one knew who tripped Maya.

Except Kaida.

"Xavier what was that for?" she asked her brother on their way home.

"No one picks on you but me." the little moroi said seriously.

Kaida just laughed, "Love you too Xavier."

**Review? **


	7. Babysitting

**Sorry I haven't updated guys :/ Schoolwork has taken over my life, I don't even want to imagine what college would be like! So here you go **** And if there's any ideas you would want for me to write with any characters. Let me know! **

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines**

**Babysitting**

"Now you three be good to Miss Reed." Eddie Castile warned his three children. Edmund nodded, always being the responsible one. Evan was more of a sweetheart but is very obedient. Lynnae is a cute wild child who gets away with anything if she gave her dad 'the pouty face'.

"Yes Sir." Edmund said.

"Yes Dad." Evan nodded.

"Yes Daddy." Lynnae smiled. Eddie seemed to be content with their answers. His wife Jillian, however, thought otherwise. "Are you sure? I don't want to trouble the neighbor-"

"Come on Jill." Eddie nudged, "We need a night out."

"Where are you going?" Evan asked. Jill ruffled his hair, "On a date."

"What's a date?" Lynnae asked her eyes full of curiosity.

"It's when two people go out." Eddie answered as he walked over to the counter to get his wallet.

"But mommy and me do that all the time!" Lynnae said. "I think mommy likes our dates than yours daddy." She giggled.

Eddie pouted a bit earning a laugh from Jillian. "Of course sweetie. Try to top that Edison."

"Jillian." Eddie remarked, making his wife flush a bit.

The doorbell rang and the kids quickly sat on the sofa while Jill went to open the door. "Oh Miss Reed, come in." Miss Reed was their 30 year old neighbor who loved arts and crafts. Although she didn't know that the Castiles were vampires.

"Bye mommy Bye daddy!" Lynnae waved happily. As soon as they left she turned to Miss Reed. "What are we going to do?"

Miss Reed took out coloring books, colors, board games, books, and a lot of arts and crafts pieces. "Pick whichever you'd like. Remember to share." She smiled.

The three children began to play when Lynnae walked up to Miss Reed. "Where do babies come from?"

Miss Reed gulped, "Er-Uh. Babies come from baby powder…."

Lynnae did a face palm, "That's why I'm so white!" she turned to her brothers. "Babies come from baby powder guys!"

"No they don't." Evan stood up. "They come from baby oil."

"Nah uh."

"Yah huh."

"Nah uh."

"Yah huh."

"Nah uh."

"Yah-"

"OKAY GUYS." Edmund shouted, making the two siblings snap their mouths shut. "Let's just play."

"I want a sister." Lynnae muttered as she made a doll. She suddenly had an idea. The little moroi decided to make a baby out of baby powder and oil.

Lynnae walked to the bathroom and quickly received the two items. She took out a bowl and poured the two contents inside. "It's working but I need hair." She walked up toward her brother Edmund and pulled a little bit of his hair off.

"Ow! Lynnae! Why'd you do that for?" Edmund asked rubbing the back of his head.

Lynnae sighed, "Because I didn't want to hurt my head. Duh." She took her three strands of hair and dropped it into her 'mixture'. She also found a bow so that the baby would be a girl.

Lynnae set the bowl onto the counter and decided to make a few dolls for her new sister. Two hours had passed and Miss Reed saw the bowl. "What in the world?" she took the bowl and poured out the contents.

Lynnae decided t check up on her sister and saw Miss Reed dumping her 'sister' in the bath tub. "No! THAT'S MY SISTER!" she ran up to her and snatched the bowl from her. All that was left was her bow that was soaked in powder and oil.

"You killer!" she shouted, making her brothers run in the bathroom. "Lynnae what happ-what is that?" Evan asked.

"My dead sister." Lynnae sobbed. Miss Reed comforted Lynnae telling her that you needed other 'ingredients' to make the baby.

"Like what?" she asked.

"…Love."

"I loved her! I even made dollies for her." Lynnae sobbed. Miss Reed held her until the couple returned. She explained the incident that made Eddie laugh, earning an elbow jab from Jill.

"You're mean Jillie." Eddie said.

Jillian just smiled making him give her a dopey look of love.

Miss Reed had already left when the kids were put into bed.

Lynnae was woken up by a soft nudge on her shoulder. "What?"

The twins had their hair full of bows and headbands. "We can be your sisters." They began to act all girly, making their little sister giggle. "I think you make better boys."

"Why is that?" Evan asked.

"Because you put in your bows wrong!" she laughed.

Outside the door were Jill and Eddie. "Awwh Eddie they're so cute!"

He nodded grabbing Jill by the waist. "Just like their mother."

**Review? **


	8. First Day of School

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines**

**(Based on Modern Family.) **

**First Day of School**

Sarai Juarez let her mother tie two small braids on her strawberry-blonde hair. "Are you excited to go to school?"

She nodded, "Yes Mommy!" Sarai was starting kindergarten today and was really excited. She had asked her father, Trey, to buy her new supplies for school. Trey had been reluctant to let her go but Angeline was excited for her daughter to receive a proper education.

In the car, Sarai sat next to her older brother William. William was protective of his sister but knew she'd be just fine. He was starting third grade today and was nervous on giving Kaida Ozera-Dragomir, his crush, a flower.

Sarai was practically bouncing in her seat as Trey parked in the school zone. He decided to let Angeline walk Sarai to her class since he would probably just not let her go at all. William told Sarai that he would see her at lunch. She nodded, "Okay Will."

"Good luck Sarai!" William waved as he walked with his dad.

"Man those two are too much alike." Angeline said. She walked he daughter to through that gates and let her go on the playground.

Angeline was about toward the parking lot when she heard a cry.

Sarai had fell to the ground.

"Sarai!" she ran toward her and saw that a boy was picking on her. Rage went into her emotions as she saw his mom not doing anything. She picked up the little boy and growled, "Hey! If you ever touch my baby girl again. I will sit you in that tree and watch the birds poke your face out!"

"Excuse me!?" a woman, who Angeline was guessing the teacher, came running. "That is a violation of Battery 15-"

"What the hell is a battery? If anything you should be seeing how you handle your kids!" Angeline shouted. The mother of the boy came running, "You leave my son alone!"

"He pushed my daughter off the slide! If you weren't so busy texting maybe you'd realize that you raised your son wrong!"

The woman gasped, clutching her phone. "Oh no you didn't."

Angeline glared at her and put on a smug expression, "Oh yes I hella did."

"This is an outrage!" the woman received a text and was about to respond when Angeline snatched her phone and threw it across the street and was ran over by a car.

"Suck on that."

"You owe me a new phone!"

"In the office. Now!" the principal had walked in and ordered the two women. Apparently, Trey and the woman's husband got along just fine.

**In the office…**

"This is a place for a safe learning environment."

Angeline stood up, "I agree. Is this kindergarten or the hunger games?"

The principal frowned at her. "What you did was unacceptable-"

"What's unacceptable was that my daughter was pushed by a boy while that woman was texting her social life away not caring."

The woman jumped at her, "I'll have you know-"

"That's enough!" the principal ordered. "Do not ruin your daughter's education Mrs. Juarez."

Angeline grumbled and Trey spoke on her behalf, "Your honor," he stopped and laughed. "Sorry. But my wife was raised in an improper fashion and is still adapting to the new environment. "

Angeline glared at Trey, "Oh hell-"

She shut up when Trey gave her the 'shut-up-now-kill-me-later' face.

The woman scoffed, "I can tell by your nice attire." She motioned to Angeline's tank top and jeans with sneakers.

"Oh you're giving beauty tips? Do you own a fucken mirror?"

"Angie!" Trey whispered harshly at her, but still tried to hide the small smile from his face.

Angeline sighed, "Sir I apologize. If anything, I want both my kids to attend this school. I will have my husband attend the meetings since I am probably banned from the school grounds."

The principal looked impressed, "I suppose…"

"No!" the woman said. "Do not let her in the school grounds again!"

Angeline stood up, "Come on honey lets go." She looked at the woman who was pale and dyed her hair blonde almost white.

"Fuck you snow cone." She said sweetly and walked out of the office.

Sarai watched at her parents leave as the boy walked up to her, "Your mom is scary. "

The little dhampir nodded, "Don't mess with my momma."

**Review? **


	9. Animal Lies

**Richelle Mead owns VA and Bloodlines. **

**Animal Lies**

Kaida and Xavier Ozera-Dragomir were excited that their parents are going to take them to the zoo.

"I want to see the monkeys!" Kaida cheered.

"I want to see the lions!" Xavier called out.

Christian laughed, "Calm down, we'll see all the animals you want to see."

The two moroi nodded.

The family finally got to the zoo where the kids zoomed out and ran toward different areas, leaving Christian and Lissa laughing.

"You take Xavier and I take Kaida?" Lissa suggested. Christian nodded; "Meet back here at 12?" Lissa nodded and kissed her love before going off to find Kaida.

Kaida had her face pressed against the glass as she looked at the monkeys. "Why do they keep cute monkeys in glass mommy?" she asked, her face showing her sadness.

Lissa crouched down next to her daughter, "I don't know sweetie. It's for their protection but I too wonder why keep them here and not roaming free."

Kaida sighed, "I want a baby monkey. I can take care of it and feed it and wash it." She went on and on until Lissa stopped her. "Okay sweetie we'll get you a baby monkey." It was a light lie, but Lissa didn't think anything about it.

Kaida smiled and sent a mental note at the monkey, _I will help you baby monkey. _

Xavier roared with the lions, making his dad laugh. "I'm a lion daddy! Hear me roar!"

_Isn't that a song?_ Christian wondered. He looked at his son, he never thought that he would have a family with anyone, let alone Vasilisa. He remembered how everyone thought he was a freak, heck even Lissa. But she was the first to be his friend. Christian had thought for nights that he didn't love her, he was just happy in her company. But days passed and he found himself falling for her. He was happy when they got together. It took a lot of courage for him to ask for her hand in marriage, he was so happy when she accepted. He gave her the dream wedding she always wanted and Lissa…well let's just say they had lots of fun that night. Nevertheless Kaida and Xavier were born, making him the happiest man on earth, well happier.

"Daddy!" Xavier called out. Christian looked at his son who he loved with all his heart. "Hmm?"

"I want a cub!"

"Why?"

"I want a cub so that when it grows up I can ride him to school. All the kids will like it and Sarai could ride it with me!" he reasoned. It was no secret to the parents that Xavier liked Sarai. (Trey and Angeline's daughter.)

"We'll see if we can get you one." he said.

It was already noon and the family ate and talked about their morning. Then they went together to watch the shows and feed some of the animals.

When it was time to go home, Christian and Lissa were putting the stuff back in the car.

Inside the car however…

Kaida tried to calm down the baby monkey she stole from the zoo. "ssshhh its okay sprinkles. I will take care of you."

Xavier petted his cub and fed him some tuna, "I will raise you to be amazing."

When the parents went inside, Lissa smelled something. "Do you smell that Christian?"

He sniffed the air, "sorry I think that's y sweat-"

"No not that!" Lissa giggled. "Hey kids do you smell some-AAAH!" she screamed, making Christian swerve away from the freeway. "God Lissa don't do that to me!"

"Christian look!" she pointed. Christian put the car in park and turned around to see a baby monkey wrapping its hands around Kaida's head, making her giggle. She tried to feed it a banana. Xavier had a baby cub in his arms and was still petting its fur. "I named him Warrior." He said proudly.

Christians face was priceless, "Why did you take the animals!?"

The two kids looked at each other and then at their parents, "you said we could 'member?"

"You 'member." Xavier commented.

Christian and Lissa groaned, "We didn't mean it literally, we need to take them back but we can ask the zookeepers to update us on how they're doing."

"The name warrior will stay." Xavier declared.

"And sprinkles!"

And so, the two kids apologized to the zookeepers, who laughed a little and promised to keep their names. With a little compulsion used by Lissa, who couldn't help to see her kids upset.

A few days later, the two little moroi received photos of their animal pets.

Moral: don't lie to your kids! Lol.


End file.
